Sims 3 Next Top Model
Each contestant competes in various challenges, overcoming obstacles and their own minds to win the ultimate modeling package in The Sims' universe. Each week, one (or two in special cases) sim is eliminated until a winner is chosen. I like to imagine that the bottom two lipsyncs for their lives in the style of RuPaul's Drag Race, just to show that they have the desire and drive to continue on. During the lipsync, one contestant shows they want it more than the other and send the bitch home! If a contestant spends 3 weeks in the bottom, consecutive or just overall, they are eliminated on their third lipsync - unless both bottom contestants are 3x in the bottom, then only one is eliminated like normal. SNTM: Season One *‡ = Mini challenge win *Melanie's favorites were Whitney and Annie. *Sasha quit in episode 4 because she felt the judges were wrong to continuously score her "low" *Valerie is the first model to reach 3 times in the bottom S1 Cast.png SNTM: Season Two *‡ = Mini challenge win *Morgan V's full name is Morgan Van Der Wahl. *Lacy Church is originally known from The Bachelorette Challenge, she was eliminated in episode 3. *Coco, Ava, Morgan, and Lacy form a clique in episode 1. (Melanie's favorites) *In episode 3 Lacy and Alexis both won the mini challenge and then formed teams for the challenge. *In episode 6, Brittany won the mini challenge and then picked Coco, Lacy, and Morgan for her team. *Morgan is the first and currently only girl to make it to the finale without score low or being in the bottom 2. S2 Cast.png SNTM: Season Three *‡ represents a mini challenge win *Rita, Terra, and Athena formed a clique (Melanie's favorites) *Celina and Rebeka become best friends *Carley Rose is originally from one of Melanie's actual sims 3 save games. *In episode 3, Terra was eliminated which shocked the contestants because she was pegged as a front runner based on her beauty and Celina, who sent her home, is younger and less experienced. *In episode 4, Celina and Stacy both won the mini challenges and then picked teams for the main challenge. *Rebeka holds the record for longest consecutive time being safe. She's also the only contestant of any season thusfar to not score any better or worse than safe. *In episode 6, the contestants were in pairs. *Episode 7 marks the first time there was a non elimination episode in the series. *Episode 10 marks the return of an eliminated contestant, Jade Winters. *Athena is the first contestant to be in the bottom 2 four times. *Stacy is the first contestant with 4 main challenge wins. *Vanessa is the first contestant to make it to the finale without ever winning either a mini or a main challenge. *This is the first season where everyone in the Top 3 had been in the bottom 2 at least once. S3 Cast.png SNTM: Season Four *‡ represents a mini challenge win *This season is done in teams of four in the style of The Face. Each week, the bottom 2 is selected from the two teams that did not win the challenge. Each weeks winner is selected from one of the girls on that weeks winning team. *Pink is Team Annie *Yellow is Team Morgan V. *Blue is Team Stacy *Low means the model was at risk of being up for elimination. *High means the team performed the best that week. SNTM: All Stars This season allows previously eliminated contestants a second shot at the title. : Confirmed Cast *Betty Neveaux, Season One - Runner Up *Whitney Cornell, Season One - 6th Place *Coco McKenna, Season Two - Runner Up *Hilary Furhman, Season Two - 3rd Place *Lacy Church, Season Two - 5th Place *Beth Towsend, Season Three - Runner Up *Vanessa Holden, Season Three - 3rd Place *Rita Sotello, Season Three - 4th Place *Caryn Mayfield, Season Three - 7th Place *Sadira Suarez, Season Four - Runner Up *Luna Grant, Season Four - 4th Place *Lucy Carson, Season Four - 5th Place *‡ represents a mini challenge win *Episode 3 was a team challenge with Betty and Luna as team leaders. *Vanessa is currently the only contestant to go through two seasons and never win a single mini or main challenge. SNTM: Season Five *‡ represents a mini challenge win * Carmen and Anissa are the third and fourth contestants to make it to the finale without ever landing in the bottom, Anissa is the 2nd to do so without ever scoring low either. * This was the first season done in the Sims 4. * Paige was the first sim Melanie had ever created in the Sims 4.